Our Dirty Little Secret
by Nova the Mad
Summary: Is it HikaKao? Or KaoHika? Is it HikaHaru? Or TamaHaru? Is it anything at all? You decide and let your dirty mind wonder. :  Rated M for it containing ideologically sensitive material, slight nudity, and sexual themes.


**AN: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or else HikaKao would be cannon. And this song obviously belongs to All-American Rejects.**

-

**Let me know that I've done wrong.**

Kaoru sighed as he sat in the lunchroom, waiting for his brother. He didn't like feeling guilty, but what had he done wrong? He simply loves his brother. But yet his mother trusted them not to do anything.  
Hikaru sat down next to Kaoru with both of their trays of food. "Kaoru. What's wrong?"  
Kaoru looked up and smiled. "Nothing."

**When I've known this all along.**

Kaoru ate silently as he looked out the window. Hikaru was becoming increasingly worried for his twin.  
"Kaoru?"  
"Hikaru... what we're doing... it's wrong. Mom doesn't even know about it," Kaoru faced his other half and frowned.  
"Kaoru. Don't worry. We just love eachother, is that so wrong?" Hikaru smiled gently at his brother.  
"When you say it like that, it sounds okay. But the way we express, isn't..." Kaoru continued to frown.

**I go around a time or two.**

Hikaru stood up and took Kaoru's hand. "Come on. Let's go to the club."  
"Hikaru?" Kaoru stood and followed behind the other Hitachiin.

**Just to waste my time with you.**

Hikaru opened the door to the club and found nobody there. He smirked and led Kaoru in. As soon as Kaoru's body entered passed the door, Hikaru shut it and locked it.  
"H-Hikaru?" Kaoru asked again, fear mixed into his voice this time.  
"Time to get busy," Hikaru smirked and backed Kaoru into a corner.  
"Hikaru! You better not!" Kaoru warned. Hikaru didn't care and reached into his pants pull out his 'spray gun'.

**Tell me all that you've thrown away.**

Hikaru looked into the garabage can in his and Kaoru's bedroom to find Kaoru's favorite jeans in it. _Why did he throw these away?_  
Hikaru looked all over the pants and eventually found out why. In the crotch area was a white stain. _Where did he get that?_ Hikaru thought for a moment, than blushed at remembering. _Oh yeah..._

**Find out games you don't wanna play.**

Kaoru bent over, Hikaru behind him, out of breath. Sweat was dripping from his face and his shirt was long gone.  
"I hate this game Hikaru!" Kaoru panted out and clench his eyes shut as pain shot through his body. He didn't make a sound though, he didn't want to worry Hikaru. "This is only a reason for you to get me to take my pants off!"  
Hikaru chuckled and kept pushing his legs as far apart as he could to get more speed.  
"Asshole! Stop that!" Kaoru didn't have the energy to do anything else.

**You are the only one that needs to know.**

"I love you Hikaru, but seriously. We play that game everynight! Can we take a break?" Kaoru whined. His ass and legs were just too sore.  
"Awww. Don't like my game? But I like it," Hikaru smirked.  
"Of course you like it. You always top me!" Kaoru sighed.

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret****  
****(Dirty little secret)**

Hikaru kissed Kaoru on the forehead and hugged him. "Thank you for playing my game with me tonight. I love you so much for that!"  
Kaoru blushed and looked down. "Whatever. Let's just get it over with okay?" Kaoru would never admit it. But he actually liked Hikaru's game.

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret****  
****(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

Kaoru sighed as Hikaru walked off with a victorious smile on his face.  
"I'll be there soon," Kaoru called after him. He had to goto the washroom to clean up the mess on his face.  
"Kaoru. What's that white goop on your face?"  
Kaoru looked up to see Haruhi, his and Hikaru's freshie friend.  
"Oh. It-it's nothing!" Kaoru tore off toward the bathroom at full speed. He hated admitting that he had sumbitted to Hikaru's whim.

**My dirty little secret.****  
****Who has to know.**

Kaoru panted as he flopped onto the bed, Hikaru falling next to him.  
"That was great!" Hikaru exclaimed. "We've never done it on the bed before."  
Kaoru sighed. He was wet, sweatty, and covered in Hikaru's white goop.  
"Sure. And I know. But you can explain why there's white stuff on the bed," Kaoru pouted.  
"Who said she has to find out about it?" Hikaru smirked.  
"Keep this a secret from mom? A. That's a bad idea. B. These were mom's favorite sheets. And C. Mom's gonna find out one way or another," Kaoru sighed then started to panic. "We are gonna be in humungo trouble when mom finds out what we did!"  
"No we aren't. Cuz she's not GONNA find out. Unless you wanna tell her," Hikaru explain, still keeping his cool.

**When we live such fragile lives****  
****It's the best way we survive****  
****I go around a time or two****  
****Just to waste my time with you**

Kaoru was done with Hikaru's game. He didn't want to play it anymore.  
"Hikaru. We do it every night. Can we please take a break from America's kind of gross habits?" Kaoru whined.  
"What's gross about that?" Hikaru raised a brow.  
"You get all sticky, wet, hot, sweaty, and covered in the gross white goop," Kaoru complained.  
"Fine. I see your point. We won't do it tonight. But tomorrow we will," Hikaru smirked.  
"One night without it... finally," Kaoru sighed in relief.

**Tell me all that you've thrown away.**

Hikaru looked into the garabage can in the Host Club room to find Kaoru's favorite shirt in it. _Why did he throw these away?_  
Hikaru looked all over the shirt and eventually found out the chest was a white stain. _Oh... maybe this is why he's getting fed up with our game..._

**Find out games you don't wanna play.**

Kaoru bent over, Hikaru behind him, out of breath. Sweat was dripping from his face and his shirt was long gone.  
"I told you I hate this game, Hikaru!" Kaoru panted out and clench his eyes shut as pain shot through his body. He didn't make a sound though, he didn't want to worry Hikaru.  
Hikaru chuckled and kept pushing his legs as far apart as he could to get more speed.  
"Asshole! Stop that!" Kaoru didn't have the energy to do anything else. "I don't wanna do this anymore!"

**You are the only one that needs to know.**

"I love you Hikaru, but seriously. We play that game everynight! Can we take a break?" Kaoru whined. His ass and legs were just too sore.  
"Awww. Don't like my game? But I like it," Hikaru smirked.  
"Of course you like it. You always top me!" Kaoru sighed. "And it gets annoying."  
"I'm sorry," Hikaru looked down.

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret****  
****(Dirty little secret)**

Hikaru kissed Kaoru on the forehead and hugged him. "Thank you for playing my game with me again. I had to settle my desire to play with tono-chan. He's not as fun as you."  
Kaoru blushed and looked down. "Whatever. Let's just get it over with okay?" Kaoru would never admit it. But he was actually starting to hate Hikaru's game.

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret****  
****(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

Hikaru sighed as Kaoru walked off with a victorious smile on his face.  
"I'll be there soon," Hikaru called after him. He had to goto the washroom to clean up the mess on his face.  
"Hikaru. What's that white glob on your cheek? Is it frosting?"  
Hikaru looked up to see Hunny-sempai, with his pink bunny in his arms.  
"Oh. It-it's nothing!" Hikaru tore off toward the bathroom at full speed. He couldn't believe that he had submitted to Kaoru for the first time. _I can't believe he topped me this time..._

**My dirty little secret.****  
****Who has to know.**

_I won't submit to Hikaru anymore. This time... I'm on top._ Kaoru strut down the hallway with a very serious expression on his face.

**The way he feels inside (inside)****  
****Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)**

"Hikaru. I'm tired of you always trying to be better than me. You always have to be the bigger person! You always try to make me submit and you're always on top. It makes me feel inferior. And guess what. You are not superior to me! You may be older by a couple of minutes, but we are still the same!" Kaoru shouted at Hikaru. The entire host club stared at them with wide eyes.  
"Kaoru. Calm down. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. It's just my way of being protective," Hikaru answered.  
"Protective? Really? How so?" Kaoru screeched, tears already spilling.  
"If I feel superior than you, I feel I can protect you. If you get past my level and get hurt, I feel like I won't be able to do anything Kaoru!" Hikaru said, tears forming in his eyes.  
"Hikaru?"

**These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)**

Kaoru lay in bed, his brother on the couch. _Hikaru... I had no idea... maybe I could make up with him by playing his game again and losing..._ Kaoru tossed and turned, but all night came no sleep.  
In the morning, Kaoru was very irritated and agitated. He needed caffiene.  
Kaoru yawned and woke up Hikaru, then went into the kitchen to grab a French Vanilla Cappucino for a jolt of energy and a morning buzz from the sugar and caffiene.

**And all I've tried to hide****  
****It's eating me apart.**

"Hikaru... listen... I'm sorry," Kaoru mumbled as Hikaru entered the kitchen.  
Hikaru sighed and turned to his other half with a smile on his face. "What are you sorry about? I'm the one that's been acting like an ass."  
"Wanna play your game with me?" Kaoru smiled.  
"Yeah... I'll go get the paint and guns. You call the Host Club. This time... we're doing it with friends!" Hikaru grinned widely and ran off.  
Kaoru shook his head and chuckled. "Idiot. Guess that makes me one too."

**Trace this life out.**

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi were on team one, the white team(they had white paint). Hunny, Mori, and Tamaki were on team two, the black team(they had black paint). Kyouya stayed out of it and was spectator.  
The game was on.  
"Let The Paintball Mini-Tournament Commence!" Kyouya shouted as both sides started pulling triggers and having a blast. Kyouya loved watching the spectacle of course.

**The End.**

-

I didn't use the full song, because it would've taken forever and I was running out of ideas. :/  
I also think I misspelled some of the characters names but IDC.

-Your yawning author,  
Momo


End file.
